Prisoner of my own walls
by RedHair007
Summary: Ned Stark the good king of CaresBourg is betrayed and assassinated. Sansa, his daughter finds herself imprisoned in his castle and surrounded by enemies. However, Petyr, a mysterious man of the enemy clan, seems to want to help her and become more and more attached to her. Why? Did Sansa will have the same power of witchcraft as his mother? Will she survive ?(Alternative Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hope you had a great day! I have some things to explain before you start reading!** **First, my universe is dissimilar of the universe of Game of Thrones. I tried to create an original universe mixed with GOT. I will try to put a lot of fantasy and magic later in my story. Also, the character personality changes a little, but they are physically the same. This is my first story so please be indulgent: P You can comment my story in a constructive or appreciative way LMAO! I am French so my English is not perfect! Please tell me if you see errors! Thank you very much and have a good reading! Merci Beaucoup**

 **WARNING: some families are mixed up with others! Don't be mad XD**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Princess Sansa POV_

I can barely see the sunset. The dungeon in which I have been for a week, unfortunately is not equipped with a very large opening towards the outside. I draw the meager strength that remains to me to rise from the slabs of icy stones on which I lie. I want to see through the small opening, the only moment of happiness that comes back to me every day: the magnificent sun that regained quietly to the west to make room for a penumbra dragging everyday. What a beauty. So different from the walls and bars that hinder me. More calming especially. Frozen to death, boredom and fear, the sunset warms my mind. On the other hand, it does not stop the anger that burns in me ...

I, Princess Sansa Stark, am convicted of a crime I did not commit. All this is the result of a betrayal. Some time ago, the High Septon of my kingdom called the '' High Sparrow '' affirmed loud and clear that he had discovered the identity of the witches who had settled here in Cares bourg. He succeeded in burning some women without the consent of the crown and the people.

The king, my father did not approve of these manners, but religious affairs are religious affairs... He could not afford to fight the church and his disciples, since a great part of the power belongs to them. The only thing he could do was to release himself from the religious power which became much too coercive towards the common people ... Afterwards, dissatisfied, the High Sparrow tell anyone who wanted to hear it, I was a witch like my mother. Her evidence was that I had the same red hair and the same blue eyes.

My father defended me, explaining that even though my mother was a witch, she had never harmed the good ones and she had been accepted by the people of Cares Bourg. The High Sparrow to be more persuasive, said that neutral witches always gave birth to their dark side In other words, I was the evil side of my mother that is why I approached the same beauty. He said I must be killed before I turned 18, the age or my evil powers would appear. My mother-in-law, Melisandre, this traitor, was agree with him, she tried to spread some false rumors. My father immediately defended me. He demanded that Father Jalabert never again return to the kingdom under penalty of being executed for the false accusations towards the princess. A chance, he should not have given him. The priest was malignant and took this opportunity to take revenge. As pointed out earlier, it was better not to confront a corrupt church ... He hand in hand with my mother-in-law, succeeded in a way that I have not known yet... to murder my father ...

My father was an extraordinary king, admired by everyone, and who found good in each person. He gave equal opportunity to all. To the rich and the poor. Both women and men. To the representatives of God and to laborers. But this time, luck abandoned him. For the mistake of giving too much ... The goodness of the king of Cares Bourg caused his loss.

According to the laws the crown would return to my older brother, Jon, but Melisandre will do everything to prevent it, I am sure. Oh, Jon when he knows, will cross 100,000 places to free me and take over the unfinished work of my father.

Some years after the death of my mother, my mother-in-law arrived in our life. She was so detestable that she succeeded to made my brother leave the kingdom. Then Jon became the chief knight of another good king, Gabriel of the crown Bleiv, best friend of my father.

Jon will do everything to get the kingdom that comes back to him and Gabriel will help him. It will take many moons to join me. I will try to survive. I will be patient.

Someone will sit on the throne in the meantime and I think I know who will be: Melisandre's only child ... Ramsay, a man in twenties, detestable and cruel as she is. He has dark brown hair with blue eyes. It could be described as cute, but only on the outside. At first, he was very nice to me. I was only 10 years old at this time and he was about 16. We rarely saw each other and when we were playing with wooden swords, we had fun and everything was normal.

Almost a 2 year ago on my 16th birthday, the atmosphere had changed between us. He looked at me in a strange way, told me that I was beautiful and that he would take me well as a woman. I told him that I did not see him in this way, that I would never want to marry him and that my father wouldn't be happy. I told him that it was a kind of incest by marriage and that he was not the prince of my heart. The same day, I was playing in my bedroom alone and he joined me. He lost his mind and tried to kiss me and to touch me between my thighs. I really did not want to. I was screaming, struggling as he tried to denude me ... I was really trying to defend myself, but he was much stronger and he had taken me by surprise. Fortunately, my father arrived at the right time. Ramsay pretended to teach me how to defend myself. He is a very good liar. I cried with fear, and my father separated me from him. He never knew the real intention of Ramsay, but understood that I did not like him anymore. I only told my brother. He said that he would kill him when he saw him again. Unfortunately, he never saw him since and me neither. Perhaps there would be a war between this family of traitor and my brother ... I feel that there is a conspiracy between my mother-in-law and the priest ... And certainly, to eliminate the Stark forever. But why? How? What happens? What will they do to me? What will they do with Princess Sansa Stark ... I'm 17 years old, 18 years old in two weeks and I'm about to die.

-Sansa Stark-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like de little POV of Ned Stark** **Have a good day :P**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Ned Stark (POV)_

 _I float above her. Above Sansa. Her blue eyes are overflowing, her little svelte body trembles. She falls asleep in vain. Her hairs, previously red as a thousand suns, are now tarnished and bearing sorrow. My daughter, yet determined and courageous, seems to be defeated and exhausted. How could I have abandoned her? I have failed for her mother and today for her ... My daughter, who has a great strength of character but so fragile at the same time, is now alone._

 _She is special like that mother, I know. She has the same beauty, the same heart. Perhaps she will inherit some of her powers when she reaches age 18? I hope with all my soul, that she will be able to defend herself against the challenges that awaits her. Poor Sansa, now prisoner and surrounded by enemies ... Because of me and my naivete... I implore all the gods so that nothing wrong happens to him. I even implore the evil one. I will leave the kingdom of the dead if anyone dares to touch her._

 _Suddenly, I feel a distance away from my daughter's crooked body. I disappear little by little ... As if I wake up from a nightmare ... But I know that it is real. My last wishes are that my son Jon reign over Cares Bourg as a better king than I have ever been and that my daughter comes out healthy from this dungeon and marries a king who will make him happier than all his years with me in the kingdom. By all the gods, both of them have a good life. I join every second a little more the only woman I loved, the love of my life. I quietly die, there is hardly anything left of me. Only memories ... The king is dead._

 _-Ned Stark-_


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, Sansa is going to see Baelish for the first time grrr! She will see an undesirable too… I very love my dialogue and the personality of Petyr and you** **Have a good reading :P**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Sansa Pov_

I wake up by a glacial wind and a darker day. Looking out, I see snow falling and it seems to have accumulated on the ground. It is cold; my breath forms a thick fog. I shiver, I'm poorly dressed for a northern winter start. I'm dirty, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm not really well. I hear footsteps coming in my direction and I walk away from the door. I hear two men talking, a voice that is familiar to me and that chokes my blood more than any icy breath. Ramsay ... Someone opens the door. In front of me stands Ramsay and another thin man in mid-thirties with pepper and salt hair. They both wear quality clothes. On face of the unknown man there is displayed a mustache and a goat. He is medium height like Ramsay. He looks at me with penetrating deep blue eyes. I can not read his expression. Is it pity and kindness that I see? ... Surely not, those who hang out with Ramsay are brutes.

"The ex-princess in her best condition, my dear uncle," Ramsay laugh.

I do not answer, it is not worth it. The uncle did not smile at these words. He rolls his eyes and turns to Ramsay.

"Leave this girl alone. Your mother and you have already martyred him enough, "he say annoyed," Have you fed this child at least ... "

"Pff don't care? It's an enemy. I can tormented her a little, she will regain the comfort of the castle anyway. " respond Ramsay.

I cut him, surprised by these words.

" What do you mean ? Will I find the castle again? " I ask.

"Oh, the princess find her beautiful voice! You'll know soon enough! Follow me prisoner, and do not tell a word! "say Ramsay meanly.

He takes my arm violently, laughing, and take me out of my prison. His uncle closed the door with a sigh.

"Son, you'd like your merchandise to be spoiled? Surely not so be careful for God Shake, "blew the uncle between his teeth.

"Uncle Petyr, you served as father for me long enough. I am the king now so let me act as I please. "

Well, he's the king now. I always had a good intuition, a bit like my mother. What will they do to me?

"Who want to buy me? I am not a slave!" I say loudly.

"Did I not order you to shut up little princess? ", say Ramsay with a bad smile, " You want to anger your king? Surely not, then close your clapper. "

"You will never be a king. You are not worthy of this title. You're a poor coward. A pathetic man without virtue. ", I tell him fiercely.

He raised his hand to slap me, I turned ready to get an impact, but it did not happen. I turned and saw that the man named Petyr had held his hand.

"Calm, calm, Ramsay. Did I not already told you that a good king is for the sake of being indulgent? " exclaim Petyr.

"But my uncle, I will not allow myself to be treated like that. Insulting the king is punishable by hanging! "

"You kill his father, you steal his throne and you ask her to treat you like his king. Do not you see the irony? "

"A slap is a punishment much lower than the death penalty. " grumble Ramsay

"Losing his father in an assassination is a punishment comparable to the death penalty. Spare her from all your tortures, she must not be damaged, traumatized, or broken. You understand me. " Sigh Petyr sadly.

Ramsay nodded and added nothing. It was the first time I had seen him without any words. Even his mother did not seem to have so much control over him. Does Petyr have a certain status, a certain reputation? But why should he defend me? Ramsay is part of his family and not me. Why does he lose his time to thwart the 'king' for me? Maybe, he wants to inspire me with confidence and then betray me. That will be something to be determined.


End file.
